Melanie is the new Sam
by letsstartshippingdangerously
Summary: After cops caught her selling drugs, Melanie's life is a mess. She ends up living with Sam and Freddie before going to the hell, or how real people call it, prison.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! it's a story i've started writing a few months ago, after i watched the first episode of Orange is the new black, and i thought it'd be cool. If you like it, please review. Bye!**

 **Melanie is the new Sam**

It was almost four o clock and Sam was sleeping with her head on Freddie's chest when the phone rang. Sam heard it the first time but she saw it was a unknown number, so she didn't answered. She was adjusting again beside Freddie, when she heard that her phone was ringing again. She groaned. Freddie moved and Sam took the phone and got up from the bed so she could answer the phone without waking up Freddie, who was sick.

"who is it?" Sam asked when she answered the call.

"Sam, I'm Melanie" said the voice behind the phone.

"Melanie, what the hell are you doing calling me at this hour, it's 4 am, you know?" Said Sam opening the fridge so she could take a late-night snack.

"Im sorry sam, but I'm in trouble" Melanie said. Sam heard that somebody yell at Melanie something.

"What the fuck, Melanie? What's going on?" asked Sam.

"I'm in jail" Said Melanie. "Can you please help me?"

Sam almost chocked with her piece of pizza. Melanie in jail? But she was Melanie. Usually Sam would have been the one in jail, not Melanie.

"I'm gonna say it again. What the fuck, Melanie?" Sam now was walking around the kitchen furious.

"Don't be mad at me, can you please come to the police station with five thousand dollars? Melanie said quickly.

Sam chocked this time.

"Five thousand? What did you do? Did you killed a cop or what?" Sam heard that Melanie was crying on the other side of the phone and she felt horrible. "Im sorry, Mel, I'll be there in a while, okay?"

"Okay"

Sam hanged up the phone and went upstairs so she could change and get the money. She couldn't believe Melanie was in jail, she was as perfect as Carly, she had never been in trouble at school, she had never been at juvy or even mall jail.

Sam entered the room she shared with Freddie and went to her closet. She turn on the lamp from the closet and took some jeans, a long sleeve shirt since it was almost winter and her boots. She also took the money she needed from the box they used to keep the money when she saw that Freddie woke up.

"Sam?" said Freddie "what are you doing? Freddie asked while he was coughing. "Are you leaving me? Please don't leave me" said Freddie dramatically. Sam laughed. He must had fever, she thought. Sam finished changing her clothes and approached Freddie.

"I need to take Melanie out of Jail, I'll be back in a hour I guess" Sam touched Freddie's forehead and felt that it was hot. She took the towel beside the bed and went to the bathroom. There she brushed her hair and soaked the towel with cold water. She really couldn't believe Melanie was in jail.

Sam entered the room and put the towel in freddie's forehead and then she kissed her nose.

Sam went to the garage and took her car. She opened the garage's door and put the gear in reverse. She went out and then she closed the garage's door. It was really cold outside and she hadn't taken a jacket. She turned on the heating and then she turned on the radio. Seattle was deserted at four am, most people were sleeping since it was a week day and were going to wake up in a few hours. She passed almost three red lights and she really didn't care, because she always used to do things like that and it was 4am, nobody was there.

A few minutes later, Sam parked and turned off her car, because she had approached the police station. She took the envelope where she put all the money and got out of the car.

Sam entered the police station and walk through the corridor until she reached the front desk. There was a policeman, who was deep inside his computer and didn't realized she was there.

"Dude" said Sam.

The policeman looked at the woman who was on the other side of the desk and his face was priceless.

"hey, what are you doing here?" The policeman stood up from his chair looked at the back of the policestation. "How did you… Jimmy, when did the blonde one got out of her cell?" the policeman was freaking out and sam was laughing out loud. "Why are you laughing? Do you want me to put you there again, because that's where you belong, blondie" said the cop.

Sam raised and eyebrow "im sorry, dude. It was priceless. I came here to took my twin sister out of jail, you know, she called"

Another cop entered the room from the behind. "she's there, what are you talking about?" said without looking at Sam.

"Yeah, she's there. I'm Sam by the way, the one in jail is Melanie, we're a bit similar I guess" said Sam sarcastically.

The cop looked at her and almost panicked.

"Yeah, we're twins"

"Awesome. I thought it was a trick"

Yeah, and I thought you were really stupid, thought Sam.

"so, am I getting Melanie out of jail or…? I have to work in three hours and I didn't get my sleep so please hurry up" said sam giving the cop the envelope with the money.

"all right Miss, now Jimmy will bring her here, but im letting you know that she'll recive a notification about the trial, because you know, this money doesn't resolve her problem" when the cop said that, Sam said again, but this time mentally, what the fuck, Melanie?

Sam signed some papers and then Melanie appeared.

The policeman took a box with Melanie's belonging and gave it to her. When Melanie saw Sam she tried to hug her, but Sam didn't put her arms around her.

"You know I don't hug" said Sam in the middle of the mess.

"Yes you do" said Melanie drying her tears. "I saw you hugging Freddie"

Sam laughed. "yeah, but then Freddie makes me cum, that's why I hug him"

Melanie rolled her eyes. "You're gross"

They got in the car and sam started driving.

"So are you gonna avoid telling me what the hell happened that you end up in jail?" asked Sam.

"they caught me selling drugs" said Melanie softly.

"Im sorry I didn't understand you" said Sam with her vision in the road.

"they caught me selling drugs" Melanie repeated gently.

Suddenly Sam braked the car with a loudly sound.

"Im sorry, did I heard that you were caught selling drugs?" said Sam staring at Melanie now.

Melanie started crying. "Yes, I said that. I'm sorry. I did that because Brian asked me" Melanie started crying loudly.

Sam resume her driving and let Melanie cry. She was driving to Melanie's apartment but then Melanie told her that she couldn't come back there.

"I told the cops that the drugs weren't mine, that they were Brian's and now they should be there. Im pretty sure the apartment is a mess and Brian is arrested now.

Sam didn't answered and she drove till they approached Sam and Freddie's house. The twins got out of the car, and entered the house.

"You can sleep in the guest room, im going back to sleep now because I need to wake up in two hours" with that Sam left Melanie in the living room. She went to the guest room and laid in the bed, looking at the ceiling. She couldn't believe how stupid she was. Her life was over now.

Sam went upstairs, changed her clothes, checked Freddie and then she went to sleep. She couldn't believe how naïve Melanie was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sam woke up again a few hours later and she saw that Freddie wasn't on the bed. She took her robe and went downstairs where she found that not only Freddie was awake, he also was making the breakfast.

"Hey, what are you doing, you're sick" said Sam, entering to the kitchen.

Freddie turned over with a fork in his hand and walk towards Sam. He hugged her by her hips and then he kissed him.

"okay what the fuck is going on" ask Sam.

"This is my way to say you thank you for taking care of me while I was sick" said Freddie tossing whatever was he making in the blue bowl.

"well, I appreciate this, but you should be in bed, sir" said Sam hugging Freddie from the back.

Sam prepared coffee as she used to do every morning and then she took bacon from the fridge (as she used to do every morning, too).

Freddie finished the pancakes and took two plates from the shelf.

"I have to tell you something" said Sam while she started eating her pancakes.

Freddie stared at her trying to figure out what the hell Sam will tell him.

"Are you pregnant?" asked Freddie rising an eywbrow.

Sam laughed. "No, silly" she also blushed. She knew Freddie wanted a baby, and she wasn't gonna deny, she wanted a baby too.

"So?" Freddie asked with a long "o"

"Have you seen that the guest room's door is closed right?"

Freddie was eating when he suddenly stopped. "Hey I remember you getting up in the middle of the night, Sam what did you do?" asked Freddie. Now he could remember that sam was awake a few hours ago.

"Melanie is sleeping there" said Sam while she was drinking her coffee.

"Oh" said Freddie quietly. "So, did she and Brian break up or something?" asked while he was checking her phone. They were sitting at their island in the middle of the kitchen.

"if I tell you that you need to guess what the hell happened with Melanie we'll be sitting there until the sun rises in the west" said Sam.

"Mmm I can see that you remember a game of thrones lines, and you said you hated it" exclaimed Freddie. Freddie had been begging Sam to watch game of thrones with him for the last three months, and in the middle of a sexy situation, Sam agreed and now she was obligated to watch it with him.

She rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out.

"Melanie was in jail and I had to pay five thousands bucks to get her out!" Exclaimed Sam "at four am!" said louder.

Freddie couldn't believe it.

"Melanie was in jail?" asked while he was doing the dishes. "I don't believe you Sam, if it was you, yeah, that'd be normal" said Freddie. Sam yelled at him and thrown a piece of bread which was in a plate. "Baby you know I love you" Freddie laughed.

"it's no funny, and im still stressing about the fact that my perfect sister Melanie was in jail. She sold drugs and they caught her" Sam got up and put her plate and cup In the sink.

"Woah. I cant believe that" Freddie dried his hands and sat at the counter, eating and apple.

"yeah, me neither. And she's going to have a trial. I'm scared for her, I mean it's not that I care that much about Melanie" said Sam trying to justify that she didn't want to expose that she loved Melanie "but, you know, she's like a butterfly and you know if she goes to prison, there are animals like lions and wolves" Freddie nodded. Sam was right.

Sam went upstairs and changed in her office clothes. She was wearing a black pants, with a navy blue shirt and a black sweater. She was also wearing heels, who would think that Sam would dress like that?

She put make up on, brushed her teeth, her hair and then she took her purse. She went downstairs and took her computer and her keys.

"I have to go, baby, go back to sleep and take one of those pills if you don't feel right, okay?" said sam to Freddie.

"Yeah, baby. Have fun at work" Sam rolled her eyes and she kissed Freddie in the lips.

While Sam was at work, Freddie went to sleep again and woke up a few hours later. He discovered that Melanie left the house, because she left a note on the fridge saying that she was thankful for what they did but she had to go.

At midday, Freddie was sitting on the couch, watching star wars when the bell ringed. He got up and looked through the windows. For the look, it was Melanie. He had the feeling that she'd come back.

"Hey Melanie" said Freddie opening the door.

"Hi" said her sadly.

"Can I stay here till Sam come home?" asked entering the house.

"You don't have to ask that, silly"

Melanie smiled. What would she do without Sam and Freddie in the middle of this mess.

"Thank you" she yawned.

"You can go rest if you want, you know, sometimes sleeping makes you forget your problems, even if it's for a couple hours" said Freddie.

When he was younger he used to do that, so maybe Melanie would take her advice.

"Thanks, Freddie, I'll probably do that"

"I was gonna cook something when you came here, do you wanna eat?" asked Freddie while he was going to the kitchen.

"no" Answered Melanie "I'm not hungry"

"Okay" said Freddie. "If you wanna talk… you know"

Melanie smiled and she came back to the guest room. Maybe she could sleep a few hours.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sam entered the house and heard the tv. She could say that Freddie was watching Star Wars. She left her purse and she walked into the living room, where she found Freddie, eating popcorn and watching one of those movies.

"Hey" said from the behind. Freddie turned over and he found Sam, standing behind the couch.

"Hey baby, I didn't hear you"

"Geez, a burglar could break into and you wouldn't have heard because you were into this nerd thing, again" Said Sam sarcastically.

"hey, I deserve this, im sick" Freddie paused the movie. Sam sat beside him and she kissed him on the lips. Sam put her hands around her neck, and Freddie put his on her hips. It looked that they were seventeen and were making out in Carly's couch, but they were now twenty seven and in their own home. Freddie put Sam on his lap and kept kissing her, with now one of his hands inside her shirt. Her touched her bra and Sam started moving her hips against his. They haven't had sex for three days, because Freddie was sick, and Sam was horny.

Freddie took his hand out of her shirt and stopped her hips. Sam broke the kiss. She was mad.

"What the fuck, Freddie" said while she kissed her neck.

"Melanie is here, we cant fuck in the couch" said him between moans.

"She's still here?" asked Sam fixing her shirt.

"she left, but then she came back. She's sleeping since midday, you should check how is she"

Sam groaned.

"Why me, you were here the whole time"

"She's your sister, Sam" said Freddie. Sam rolled her eyes and stood up. She walked through the corridor and knocked on the door.

Melanie didn't answered so she entered the room. She found Melanie sleeping with tears in her face.

Sam left the room and went back to the living room.

"Poor Melly, she's a mess. Imma let her sleep" She sat down beside Freddie and stole some of his popcorn. Freddie resume the movie and Sam groaned, but then she was relieved because it was the movie she liked the most of the star wars saga.

One hour later, Freddie was in the shower and Sam was making dinner when Melanie woke up. At first she felt confused because she didn't remember that she was at Sam's. she went to the bathroom, fixed her hair and went out the room. She found Sam in the kitchen, cooking and singing something about being covered in barbecue sauce. She was insane, Melanie thought. But I wish I was like you, Melanie thought again.

"Hey" said quietly.

Sam freaked out when she heard Melanie's voice. She stopped singing and almost thrown the fork she was holding.

"you stupid, you scared me" said with her right hand over her chest.

Melanie laughed. "I just said hey"

"I know, but im not used to heard a girl voice here" Sam filled a pot with water and then she lighted the stove. She put the pot on the stove and then she left it. "So, how are you?" she asked.

"I really don't know how am i. it's surreal for me. My boss fired me because he found out. I cannot come back to my apartment because they're searching for more information. Brian is in jail. I knew he was into that, but I just don't understand how I let him do that to me"

Sam stood in front of Melanie and hugged her from her shoulders. "well Mel, sometimes it happens. Remember when I let that asshole I was dating make me eat vegan food instead of regular one? I was blind"

"That was Freddie" said Melanie laughing.

"Yeah, well, it was him, and that made him and asshole. When you're in love you do things like that" Melanie bend down her head and started crying again. Sam rolled her eyes. She needed Melanie to be stronger.

"hey" Sam said firmly. "you need to stop crying now" and then she hugged her.

"I thought you didn't hug people" said Melanie. Sam laughed.

"hey, what a nice scene" said Freddie entering the kitchen. "The Puckett sisters hugging, what a day to be alive" said joking. Sam separated from Melanie and stuck her tongue out.

"im not puckett anymore, Benson"

"well, you're right" said Freddie and he hugged Sam.

"Damn I feel like a third wheel, you know" Melanie took a vase from the shelf and took some water from the fridge.

"Stop complaining, you're grounded. You can stay here, you know." Said Sam.

"thanks" Melanie tossed the pot with the sauce that Sam was cooking.

"Do you know what I was thinking while I was showering?" asked Freddie to the girls.

"If it's something gross about you and Sam I don't wanna know" said Melanie blushing, remembering one time when she heard Freddie telling something nasty to Sam about the shower.

"Nah, it's something completely normal"

"Okay, nub, we're dying to hear what the hell were you thinking" said Sam taking some noodles from the cupboard. She took them out of the package and she put them into the boiling water.

" Sam you said that Melanie was kinda a butterfly and that she would be fragile if she went to prison" Melanie complained to her sister and bother in law.

"hey, I can live there"

Sam laughed. "Yeaaah, you can. So, what's your point, nub?"

"You can teach Melanie things to make her more Sam-ish so she can defend herself at prison"

Sam was surprised, Freddie had a really good idea. Melanie thought that too. Her twin sister was Sam, she had been in juvy at least five times when she was a teenager. She knew what a prison looked like and how people acted there.

"It's a good idea" said Melanie.

"Yeah, I think that too" said Sam, "good one FredNub, you deserve a blowjob tonight"

"Ew Sam" said Melanie with disgust.

"eh, at least you're sleeping downstairs"

 **A/N: i made a few jokes that im proud but idk. if you liked it, review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It was six am on a Saturday morning when Sam felt that somebody was touching her shoulder. She was deep sleeping so she moved her hand, trying to say that she didn't want to be bothered. Melanie rolled her eyes. She hated how deep Sam used to sleep. She was practically invading Sam and Freddie's privacy, but since Sam compromised about preparing her for prison, she needed to start as soon as she could, because she knew that when they'd set the trial date, that be the day when she would be in jail.

She touched again Sam's shoulder, and Sam responded hitting Melanie in the face.

Melanie yelled, "Auch! Sam!" she was now holding the piece of her face where Sam hit her, she hoped she wouldn't get a huge or permanent bruise. Sam was now awake. She looked at the clock that was on the night stand and saw that it was six am. Freddie was fast sleeping and Melanie was standing near her bed.

"What the fuck do you want, Melanie?" asked Sam while she covered her face with the pillow.

"I need you to train me for prison, you promised" Sam groaned. She usually got up around eleven on Saturdays.

"Cant we wait till eight, at least?" asked sam begging.

"Cmon, I'll buy you blueberry cupcakes" said Melanie.

"Okay, you convinced, but leave the room so I can get up, im naked" As soon as Sam said that, Melanie left the room. Sam laughed. She wasn't naked. And Melanie believed her.

Sam got up and stared at Freddie, who was sleeping on his belly. He was shirtless. And Sam loved his back. She got out of the room and went downstairs. She found Melanie making the breakfast. It was still dark outside since they were in November. The sun used to rise around seven.

"I cant believe you woke me up this early, Melanie" said Sam groaning.

"Well, you promised me, you know I don't have enough time"

"Yeah yeah yeah, I know, now give me food or I'll punch you again" Melanie panicked. "it was a joke, Melanie. I'm sorry for punching you in the face. At least now you can feel what would you feel if someone in prison wants to hit you" Sam said.

"I don't think anybody is as stronger as you" said Melanie while she was frying some bacon.

"yeaaah, you're right" said Sam while she was eating a fat cake.

"So, what are we gonna do?" asked Melanie who was now preparing eggs. "Sam, can you make coffee?"

"Melanie, you woke me up, you should make coffee. And I don't know what we're gonna do"

"You're pointless, you know?" said Melanie. She was mad now.

"Okay don't freak out, I'll make it" Melanie turned around and Sam approached the coffee maker. She put some beans and then she turned it on.

Sam sat again at the island. Melanie was taking two plates from the shelf, when she heard the coffee maker.

"Sam, can you take the coffee? I'll bring two cups" When Melanie turned around she saw Sam sleeping with her head on the island.

"SAM!" Melanie yelled.

"I hate you" mumbled Sam. She got up and took the coffee.

The twins eat the breakfast and then Sam went to the atic, where she kept her weights. When she got downstairs, she moved the couch and asked Melanie to put a short sleeve shirt.

"Well, dear Melanie, you'll be working with this babies so you can develop muscles on your arms" said throwing the weights on the floor.

"How much they weight?" asked Melanie with fear.

"Just four pounces, don't be a baby"

Melanie took one of the weights and Sam started giving her indications.

"Okay, extend your arm, putting your higher part hard. Now bend your arm to your face, always keeping it hard, right?" Sam took one of the weights and she showed Melanie how to do that.

"Yeah, I got it" She started doing what Sam said, while her sister was now laying in the couch, eating another fatcake. "it's not fair, you're there eating a fatcake and im here destroying my arm" complained Melanie.

"I could replace you in prison, but im not gonna do it, because you already used your "Sam will replace me" card" said Sam. When they were little the did that pact, where they established a few things like, one would replace the other one, they wouldn't date the same boy, they wouldn't use the other one to get some boy and else. Sam used her "replace card" when she convinced her roommate Cat that she had a vicious twin and Melanie used her card one night when Melanie boss invited her to some party and Melanie wasn't on Seattle, without her boss knowing that.

"If I only knew that a few months later I could use that card rationally…" Said Melanie.

"Change your arm after twenty times" suggested Sam.

She stood up and hold one of the weights, "damn it's ages since a held one of this babies"

"How old were you?" ask Melanie suffering.

"Fourteen"

"What?" Melanie suddenly stopped.

"hey! Keep lifting the weight!"

Melanie groaned.

A few hours later, Freddie went downstairs and found her wife and Melanie at the livingroom.

"What the heck are you doing?" said Freddie as he looked that the livingroom didn't look as usual. "Are you lifting weight, Mel?"

"I'm almost over. I think im gonna die. Maybe this way I can avoid prison" Sam and Freddie laughed.

"morning baby" said Sam and kissed Freddie on the lips. "Mel woke me up at six, can you believe it?" said Sam with an angry expression.

"Unbelievable" said Freddie as he entered the kitchen.

After midday Sam and Melanie went running and left Freddie with the house, because one of his friends from college would be visiting him.

They ran around the park a few times and then Sam gave Melanie a few lessons about Karate.

When the twins got home, Melanie was exhausted. Her arms were aching. Her legs felt like jelly, and she was sleepy.

"Freddieeeee" yelled Sam as they entered the house. "Melanie bought us the blueberry cupcakes" Melanie thrown herself on the couch and Sam entered the kitchen.

"Hey baby, oh hey Matt, how are you?" Said Sam leaving the bag with cupcakes on the island. She took one. She bit it and made a sexy sound. "mmm this is" she chewed "so" another mmm "amazing".

Freddie was uncomfortable because Matt was there, "Sam!"

Sam rolled her eyes.

"So, is Melanie alive?" asked Freddie.

"Yeah, im alive dude" said Melanie when she entered the kitchen with her messy hair, horrible clothes and sweat.

"Matt, this is Melanie, my dearest sister" said Sam. "twin sister"

Melanie was searching for water when she heard Sam speaking. She was so tired that she didn't realized that there was another person.

When she turned around, she dropped her bottle of water. Freddie's friend was there, and he was really hot.

"hi" said Melanie with shyness.

"Hi. Im Matt, nice to meet you."

Matt took the bottle of water from the floor and gave it to Melanie. Melanie mumbled a shy thanks and then she left the room so she could take a long bath. She end up sleeping in her bed, naked after her bubble bath. She woke up at three in the morning and she was so fucking mad because Matt looked so amazing and she was a mess.

"What do you expect, silly. You're going to jail soon" said to herself staring at the ceiling.

 **A/N: i kinda hated this one lol**

 **so, if you like it or if you hate it, you can tell me. bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

They day after the first training Melanie felt awful. She was in bed all day. She only got up a few times to get food from the fridge or to use the toilet. Her mind was saying her that she needed to give up in this training, but she was stronger and she keep training. During the week, Sam ordered Melanie to redo all the exercises that she had taught her, because Sam was busy with her work. Sam worked at a marketing and advertising company, in which she is specialized at cities, and city marketing. When she graduated from college she used to work at the same company but she used to specialize in small things like food advertisement and clothes, but after a training she did, her boss convinced her that she was the one for that spot. So a few years later, she was working helping different cities to change their image. Sometimes Sam had to travel, and Freddie didn't like that because he felt alone in the house when Sam wasn't there.

Freddie had graduated from college with a science computer degree and since day one he worked for one of the most prestigious tech company. He was really happy with his job because he could do everything he always wanted to do and he received money for that.

As for Melanie, before the whole incident, Melanie used to work for a fashion magazine, where she used to write about trends, well known designers, fashion weeks all over the world and else. She was really ambitious and she got all she did because she always used to work hard. She met his now-i-guess ex boyfriend one night at some club when her and his workmates went to celebrate that they did an amazing job with the magazine. He was tall and blonde, and his brown eyes captivated Melanie. Three weeks after that she was having sex with that dude at the backseat of her car. Two months later they were living together. And one month after that Melanie found out that he was a drug dealer. She didn't tell anybody, neither Sam, because she was so much in love with him.

If she only was smarter, she thought as she was lifting the six pounds weights. She could still have a job. She could be doing something else instead of this shit. She could be happier.

Around five o'clock, Melanie had a shower and then she started making the dinner. Since she was unemployed and Sam and Freddie let her stay in their house without paying one cent, she used to cook and clean the house for them. Today she was cooking lasagna, she knew sam and Freddie liked that and she was craving some Italian food.

Melanie was kneading the ingredients when she heard that the door opened. She put her head out of the door and she saw that Freddie was leaving his briefcase on the couch. He usually got home at five, while Sam a bit later, because she worked pretty far from their house.

"Hey" said Freddie entering the kitchen.

"Hey Freddie" replied Melanie "How was work?" asked gently.

"Fine. What's that smell im smelling?" Freddie wrinkled his nose

"Is it bad?" asked Melanie with fear.

"no, it smells like paradise. Are you making lasagna?" asked Freddie while he was searching for some water in the fridge.

"Yes" answered Melanie. "I was craving some Italian food and I know you guys like it" clarified her.

"Great" replied Freddie. He took off his tie and left it on the cupboard. "You know, today I was talking with Matt and I gave him your number" said Freddie quickly in the end.

Melanie was now using the machine they had to knead the dough. "What did you say?" said her stopping her activity.

"I gave Matt your number, you know" Said Freddie. Melanie blushed. "He asked for it, and at first I made a scene, because, you know, you and Sam are practically the same person, but then he told me that it was the way you acted around him what he liked about you, so I gave him your number"

"Why?" Melanie was perplexed. She didn't want to involved with people but now it was already late.

"cmon Melanie, enjoy life a bit" said Freddie.

Freddie left the kitchen and went upstairs so he could take a shower before Sam came home. He knew Melanie would be in prison in a few months, but she needed to be happy with a good person and he knew Matt was. He was hoping Matt could understand Melanie's mess.

Melanie was now boiling the dough, when she heard the door again. By the sound of the steps it was Sam. Sam entered the kitchen and went directly to the fridge. Melanie looked at her, and now Sam was chewing a chicken leg that nobody ate last night.

"Hey im making dinner" exclaimed Melanie.

"Yeah, and I'll eat that too." Replied Sam. "where is Freddie?" asked.

"He said he was going to take a shower" said Melanie while she was taking the dough out of the water. She put them in different plates and then she dried her hands.

"Mmm Freddie and shower is a good combination" said Sam while she was finishing her chicken leg. She left the bone over the cupboard and went upstairs. Sometimes Sam shares too much information, thought Melanie.

"well, I hope they finish by the time for dinner, otherwise, I wont cook anymore" said to herself.

Melanie sat on the island and checked her phone. She saw that somebody had texted and she opened it. It was Freddie's friend and he was asking her out. It was all so fast that she didn't know what she had to answer. She stared at the screen and a few minutes later she answered him that she'd like to go dinner with him. One second after she sent the text, she regretted her decision. But it was already late.

After dinner, Melanie was on her bedroom when Sam entered the room.

"Why are you so quiet?" asked closing the door.

"I'm pretty sure Freddie already told you that he gave his friend my number" said Melanie.

"Yeah. He texted me when he was at work, and I told him that he should totally do that" replied Sam. She sat on the bed beside Melanie.

"He asked me out"

Sam smiled viciously. "Great. A hot boy asked you out and you're all quiet…"

Melanie stood up and walk to the bathroom. "So, what if the dude keeps asking out huh?" said as she was washing her face. "He'll freak out because im gonna be in jail soon"

"you don't know that" said Sam. "look at me, I was in juvy a lot of times and Freddie still loves me"

"That's different"

"Okay. Say what you want. Imma leave now" said Sam as she opened the door. "night"

"Bye" replied Melanie.

She brushed her teeth, put her pajamas on and the she laid in bed.

"maybe I'm already freaking out and the date is a mess" said to herself Melanie as she was turning off her phone. Then she felt sleep.


End file.
